This invention relates to panel forming apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for shaping or forming panels to assume a scalloped cross-sectional configuration.
There are many machines utilized in the metal processing industry which shape or otherwise preform metal sheet material into given configurations. Many techniques employ multiple rolling or forming procedures in order to operate on a metal sheet to preform the surface in a desired configuration. Many of these processes employ hot working which is defined as the plastic deformation of metals. In such techniques, ignots of metal such as steel are processed by means of rollers operating under high temperatures and forces. The rollers revolve in opposite directions and operate to squeeze and elongate metal. The process of hot rolling is well known and has been used in the steel industry for many years.
There are many cold working processors which also serve to form and shape metal. Thus, sheet metal can be bent at various angles by the use of dies in conjunction with the use of press brakes and these techniques are employed to form various angular configurations on a surface of a planar sheet of steel.
Another technique is referred to as cold roll forming and these techniques form complex sections by the progressive bending of strip metal as it passes through a series of forming rolls. A wide variety of shapes are formed by this process. Such machines as are used in the prior art employ a plurality of different rollers in order to finalize the desired shape. The techniques are expensive as the sheet product is cold rolled in gradual steps until the surface is formed according to a desired format.
There is a need for a simple and economical forming machine which can provide a scalloped surface configuration to a steel sheet by a simple and efficient process. Scalloped panels have great utility in the construction industry and may be employed in shutters, roofing, siding, and other applications where aesthetic qualities are important.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for cold roll forming a sheet or panel of metal into a panel having a scalloped cross-sectional configuration and especially adapted for use in the building industry as above indicated.